PÉRDIDA
by Arashi Kohana
Summary: Después de regresar de una misión en Suna, Naruto nota cambiada a su esposa. Sin saber el por qué de la transformación de Sakura, entrará en una pesadilla de suposiciones que pondrán en riesgo su matrimonio. Ambos deberán rebasar las barreras del dolor y la duda una vez que Sasuke regrese a Konoha.
1. Distancias

Anime: Naruto.

Clasificación: M.

Romance/Universo Alterno.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tanto el nombre de la serie como de sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo, la historia presentada a continuación es producto de mi ingenio e imaginación.

Advertencias: Se prohíbe estrictamente copiar mi historia total o parcialmente, incluso si se menciona mi nombre como autora. NADIE ESTÁ AUTORIZADO A PUBLICARLA EN OTRO SITIO.

I.

_**P**_érdida. Cuando la terapeuta le preguntó acerca de su experiencia en Suna, esa fue única palabra que cruzó su mente. Todo se resumía a una inmensa pérdida, a un vacío que llenaba de amargura su pecho cada vez que respiraba. ¿Cómo se le explica eso a una persona que nunca estuvo allí? ¿Existe acaso una palabra que pueda describirlo? Después de tres semanas asistiendo a sesiones en grupo, se dio cuenta de que no recordaba su propia voz.

Antes de responder su pregunta, todo había sido silencio. Cuando estaba a solas en su departamento, ella misma se castigaba con él. Cualquier intento de romper con la tensión prendiendo el radio o la televisión, era interpretado como burla. La vida no podía seguir como antes. Ya no habría tardes de risas en la cocina mientras ambos preparaban la cena ni noches de películas en la habitación ni mañanas con música en el baño. Todo lo reemplazaría aquel silencio cruel que él le había impuesto. Lo extraño era que aquella situación no tenía por qué prolongarse fuera del lugar que compartían juntos, sin embargo, ella había decidido llevar consigo ese silencio a cuanto lugar iba. Por esa razón no reconoció su voz en aquella sala llena de gente.

La terapia había sido idea de Tsunade, la había sugerido primero de forma sutil dejando folletos en su oficina hasta que la llamó a su despacho para decirle que debía cumplir con ciertas horas de terapia grupal si deseaba seguir trabajando. Aquello le tomó por sorpresa, pero al ver su mirada de preocupación se dio cuenta de que desde su regreso se había limitado a ignorar los gestos de la gente que la rodeaba por miedo a ver lo que ahora veía en los ojos de su mentora: pena. Ese día firmó de mala gana una carta-compromiso donde aseguraba que pasaría seis meses asistiendo con el loquero y se fue a casa pronto.

Cuando llegó al departamento encontró un paquete sobre la barra de la cocina y una nota de Naruto que decía "Cena". Ni siquiera lo abrió. El hecho de que él llevara varios días evitando cenar con ella le llenaba la garganta con un grito ácido que no era capaz de liberar. Se tiró en el sofá y se quedó dormida esperándolo. Cuando despertó aún era oscuro y mientras se levantaba desorientada, notó que alguien la había cubierto con una manta. Sin poder soportar más la situación se dirigió a la habitación, dispuesta a levantar a su esposo de un grito; sin embargo, al verlo tirado en la cama a medio hacer con el traje de entrenamiento aún puesto y una botella de sake vacía a su lado, se tiró en el piso a sollozar.

Era increíble cómo el regreso de Sasuke los había trastornado a ambos de forma tan dolorosa sin importar todo lo que habían pasado juntos. ¡Ya no soportaba aquel silencio! Necesitaba a Naruto a su lado, con sus bromas y risas; necesitaba poder contarle aquello que había pasado para sentir como aquel peso de su garganta se desvanecía. El desprecio de aquella persona que tanto amaba era demasiado como para seguir soportándolo. Al día siguiente haría su maleta y se iría a otra parte. Ya no podía seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que él. Quería poder compartir el dolor que sentía pero tenía que reconocer aquel hombre ebrio, dormido boca abajo sobre el colchón, no era el mismo que su esposo.

_**N**_aruto se despertó a las tres de la tarde del día siguiente con dolor de cabeza. Mientras intentaba pararse, notó en su boca el sabor de la resaca–sake-, pensó. Anoche había salido con Sai a beber a un bar local, y después de pedir varios vasos de sake, ordenó una botella. A pesar de la mirada desaprobatoria de su amigo se bebió la mitad y después se levantó para ir a casa.

Sabía que Sai no entendía su comportamiento irresponsable, pero la verdad era que poco le importaba; hacía tiempo que el alcohol se había convertido en su mejor compañía. Mientras se quitaba el uniforme sucio, se dirigió al espejo para mirarse. Tenía los ojos hinchados y con ojeras, su mirada parecía desconcertada, como si le costara creer que aquel sujeto con labios resecos y marcas de saliva en la mejilla era él.

Se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua y de pronto recordó que la noche anterior había encontrado a Sakura dormida en el sillón. ¿Habría estado esperándolo? Al verla en ese estado indefenso había querido tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la recámara para hacerle el amor, pero sintiéndose incapaz de tocarla había optado por taparla y dejarla dormir allí.

¡Dios, la extrañaba tanto! Extrañaba su compañía, su cariño, extrañaba despertarse en las noches y saberla suya, allí, acostada a su lado; pero la tristeza que sentía opacaba fácilmente el amor que sentía por ella. Desde que había vuelto de Suna, había algo que que había cambiado en ella; el aspecto de Sakura era bastante lamentable, lo cual era notorio no sólo en el aspecto físico sino en su estado anímico. Lo primero que hizo al volver fue dirigirse al departamento que ambos compartían en el centro, según le dijo Tsunade -cuando Naruto fue a pedir informes sobre el regreso de esposa- Sakura había entregado su reporte sin dirigirle una sola palabra y se había marchado a casa, negándose a recibir ningún chequeo médico.

Cuando él llegó, escuchó la regadera abierta y se dispuso a hacer la cena. Prendió la televisión y perdió la noción del tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta había pasado una hora desde su regreso y ella seguía en la ducha. Un poco preocupado se había dirigido al baño de la recámara y le había preguntado si todo estaba bien a través de la puerta. Como de forma automática, oyó como Sakura cerraba la llave y abría el cancel. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y lo abrazó.

Esa noche, ambos cenaron en silencio –él lo hizo pensando en que su esposa necesitaba descansar- y fueron a acostarse temprano. En cuanto Sakura se acostó en la cama, se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda y se quedó dormida, él trató de abrazarla por detrás una vez que se acomodó en la cama, pero la notó incómoda, así que prefirió dejar el asunto por la paz, ya lo hablarían más adelante, era comprensible que después de un operativo de tal magnitud, necesitara un poco de espacio para ella.

Sin embargo, después de un mes de aquel episodio Naruto no pudo evitar recordar también como al día siguiente del regreso de Sakura, Tsunade lo había recibido con la noticia de que Sasuke había vuelto de la Arena el mismo día que Sakura, pero que había preferido aparecer un día después.

La mirada avergonzada en la cara de Sasuke le sorprendió un poco, estaba claro que Naruto lamentaba que Sasuke no hubiera estado presente en su vida desde hacía tres años, pero lo cierto es que no lo consideraba la clase de persona que pide disculpas por su ausencia, sin embargo cuando Naruto lo encontró en el despacho de Tsunade, él lo saludó de forma fría, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos y se apresuró a salir. Aunque aquello lo había dejado desconcertado, no lo sorprendió tanto como las palabras que la vieja pronunció en cuanto éste salió de su despacho.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Sakura, Naruto? Lo primero que Sasuke ha hecho en cuanto se ha presentado ha sido preguntarme si había asistido a su chequeo médico.

- ¿Por qué preguntaría eso?- había respondido él extrañado.

- ¿Sakura no te lo ha dicho? Sasuke participó en la misión de Suna por parte del gobierno de la Arena y colaboró con el grupo donde se encontraba ella. Es posible que por eso se interese. Al parecer aquella misión le trajo viejos recuerdos porque pidió su cambio para Konoha.

- Mencionó algo sobre su participación en la misión- mintió- Pero no me dijo nada sobre el cambio de Sasuke.

- Posiblemente no lo sepa- repuso con una sonrisa- Como sea, por favor encárgate de que se reporte conmigo para su chequeo, ¿ok?

-Sí claro, yo le diré que venga con usted Tsunade-sama.

¿Qué tenía que ver Sasuke con la salud de Sakura? ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba él por su esposa? Si bien, después de renunciar al asedio de Konoha, los tres habían quedado en buenos términos, tampoco podía decirse que hubieran recuperado ni siquiera un poco de lo que tenían cuando eran gennins. Mucho menos ahora que Sasuke trabajaba en la Arena y que Sakura y él estaban casados; había conseguido esfumarse de sus vidas sin que ello representara una gran pérdida. ¿Por qué habría vuelto? La sola idea de que pretendiera irrumpir en sus vidas de nuevo le producía incomodidad.


	2. Mentiras

Anime: Naruto.

Clasificación: K+16.

Romance/Universo Alterno.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tanto el nombre de la serie como de sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo, la historia presentada a continuación es producto de mi ingenio e imaginación.

Advertencias: Se prohíbe estrictamente copiar mi historia total o parcialmente, incluso si se menciona mi nombre como autora. NADIE ESTÁ AUTORIZADO A PUBLICARLA EN OTRO SITIO.

II.

_** I**_no estaba tratando a un paciente cuando recibió un mensaje de Sakura. _"Necesito verte. ¿A qué hora te desocupas?" _Le devolvió el mensaje respondiendo que ese día podría verla temprano y la citó en un restaurante cerca del hospital. Le pareció un poco extraño que no decidiera llamarla, pero quizás Sakura tenía demasiado papeleo en la oficina y consideró más práctico contactarla de esa forma. Le dio gusto que se comunicara, ella misma había considerado buscarla pero el hecho de que su amiga lo hiciera le indicaba que había dado un paso.

Había esperado ese momento desde que Sakura había vuelto de su última misión, no era la única que notaba que algo andaba mal; había escuchado a Shizune hablar con Tsunade sobre mandarla a terapia de grupo y aunque desconocía si ellas sabían algo más, aquello le preocupaba. ¿Qué habría pasado? Se negaba a pensar que tuviera que ver algo con el regreso de Sasuke Uchiha a la aldea, aunque todo parecía indicar que sí. El día en que él se había presentado ante la Hokage, las enfermeras habían comenzado el chisme de que había vuelto para recuperar a Sakura de los brazos de Naruto, según decían lo primero que había hecho había sido preguntar por ella y su estado de salud.

Aunque aquello le sonaba a teléfono descompuesto, la realidad era que desde su regreso de Suna, Ino había visto a Sakura bastante abstraída y a Naruto más serio que de costumbre. Además, según Sai le había contado, Naruto había comenzado a beber mucho cada vez que salían de entrenar y había faltado en dos ocasiones a las juntas del Anbu argumentando que tenía demasiado trabajo de oficina que terminar. Además de raro, el pretexto de Naruto le sonaba un poco ridículo, si la razón era que deseaba pasar más tiempo en casa podría habérselo dicho a su superior sin problema, no considerada que Jiraya hubiera puesto reparo en eso, siendo que Naruto había tenido un desempeño impecable desde su promoción a aquel puesto.

El hecho de que recurriera a mentir le hacía pensar que algo malo sucedía con la pareja, además de todo eso, estaba la llamada que había recibido durante la estancia de Sakura en la Arena, ésta le había marcado una noche diciéndole que tenía una noticia muy importante que contarle, parecía una buena noticia a juzgar por el tono de voz alegre de su amiga; sin embargo, desde su regreso no había vuelto a mencionar nada. Por el bien de Sakura y su matrimonio, Ino esperaba que esa reunión con ella le ayudara a abrirse.

_**C**_uando Sakura llegó al restaurante, Ino la estaba esperando. Había querido llegar antes que ella, pero se había retrasado al volver al departamento para hacer su maleta. Lamentaba no haber podido evitar aquella escena que seguramente le imprimiría un dramatismo distinto al que hubiera tenido si Ino hubiera llegado después que ella, hubiera sido más sutil que ahora que había tenido que recorrer el restaurante maleta en mano hasta encontrar la mesa que había elegido su amiga. Una vez instalada llamó a un mesero y le pidió un vaso con agua mineral. Acto seguido y ante la sorpresa de Ino, sacó un cigarro del bolso y lo encendió.

-¿Pero qué diablos Sakura? ¿Ahora fumas?

-¿Así es cómo piensas saludarme?- repuso ella como si nada.

- Yo… no lo sé… Desde que volviste he notado que algo te sucede y ahora llegas al restaurante fumando y con maleta en malo. ¿Qué sucede?

-Voy a dejar a Naruto.- El silencio se hizo entre ambas después de la declaración de Sakura.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Lo que oyes, necesito salir de aquel departamento y quería ver si era posible que me alojaras en el tuyo.

-Sabes que eres bienvenida cuando quieras, pero, ¿no crees que me merezco un par de respuestas primero?

Sakura agachó la cabeza y al levantarla, Ino notó cómo había cambiado su amiga en el tiempo que había transcurrido sin verla: Había bajado mucho de peso y eso se notaba en su rostro cansado; tenía manchas oscuras debajo de los ojos, su nariz parecía un poco más grande dentro de su cara y tenía los pómulos demasiado remarcados; su cabello lucía opaco y tenía los labios resecos. Sakura, que desde siempre había cuidado su imagen, ahora lucía cinco años más vieja de lo que era. Ino sintió pena por ella.

-No lo hagas.- repuso Sakura.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mirarme de esa forma, esa fue la mirada que Tsunade me dirigió al enviarme a terapia.-Sin saber cómo continuar la plática, Ino decidió comenzar con esa parte.

-¿Y cómo es eso de la terapia grupal? Sai me comentó que cuando él estuvo asistiendo a una, era básicamente una farsa, la mayoría de los shinobis es entrenado para no expresar emoción y el hecho de que se les solicite que reaccionen de otra forma es un tanto chocante.- Al ver cómo Sakura no decía nada, continuó.- Aunque me imagino que si Tsuname-sama te envió es porque pensó que ayudaría.

-Sai tiene razón, es algo parecido a una noche de póquer; uno se acostumbra a oír relatos que sabe que no son verdad con tal de pasar la hora requerida. Odio que Tsunade me haya mandado allí, es increíble que me falten cinco meses continuando esa farsa. No es lo que necesito.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

-No lo sé, ¿Huir? ¿Empezar de cero? ¿Un marido que no me haya reemplazado por una botella de sake? No lo sé. Cualquiera de esas opciones.

-Sai me comentó que Naruto le ha tomado el gusto a la bebida pero no pensé que fuera un verdadero problema.

-Que Naruto beba no es el problema, es el hecho de que se rehúse a hablar conmigo como si nos hubiéramos vuelto dos extraños que conviven en la misma casa es el problema. Ya no lo soporto más, si tan sólo él supiera todo lo que he debido pasar para volver a casa, no me trataría de esa forma.- La voz de Sakura había ido disminuyendo de tono a medida que hablaba, al terminar la última línea, había comenzado a llorar.

-Naruto te ama Sakura, dudo que esté haciendo eso a propósito. –Trató de tomar su mano intentado calmarla. - Si hablaras con él estoy segura de que…

-No.- La interrumpió Sakura.- ¡Lo necesito tanto! No lo entiendes. No puedo decírselo. No sé cómo hacerlo. Pienso que si lo hago, él me odiaría para siempre.

En ese momento Ino comenzó a asustarse por su amiga, ¿qué diablos había pasado en Suna? No quería pensarlo pero… ¿Acaso sería posible que Sasuke tuviera algo que ver?

-Sakura-dijo sin poder esconder su sorpresa- ¿Sasuke tiene algo que ver con lo que está pasando con Naruto y tú?

A diferencia de lo que pensaba, Sakura no respondió de inmediato, se quedó como trabada, con la mirada perdida hasta que finalmente dijo: -No.

Ino se sorprendió cuando miró a su mejor amiga a los ojos. **Sakura estaba mintiendo.**


	3. Dudas

Anime: Naruto.

Clasificación: K+16.

Romance/Universo Alterno.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tanto el nombre de la serie como de sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo, la historia presentada a continuación es producto de mi ingenio e imaginación.

Advertencias: Se prohíbe estrictamente copiar mi historia total o parcialmente, incluso si se menciona mi nombre como autora. NADIE ESTÁ AUTORIZADO A PUBLICARLA EN OTRO SITIO.

* * *

Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que le han dado una oportunidad a ésta historia. Espero poder cubrir sus expectativas.

Mención especial a **Antharez,** la primera seguidora de "Pérdida". Espero nos acompañes hasta el final. Muchas gracias por tus reviews.

**MarianitaUchiha**: Como puedes ver, la historia se va formando con las distintas perspectivas de los personajes. Ya llegará el turno de que todas las piezas se unan. Me sorprendió tu comentario porque era precisamente Naruto el que seguía. Disfrútalo.

* * *

III.

_**N**_aruto estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol. Cuando llegó al entrenamiento, Sai lo observó con detenimiento: Llevaba el mismo uniforme sucio hacía tres días y parecía como si ni siquiera se hubiera lavado la cara. Estuvo callado todo el rato –cosa muy rara en él- aunque parecía nervioso. Cuando terminó la junta, tomó sus cosas y se largó rápidamente sin despedirse. Preocupado por el estado en que se encontraba su amigo, lo siguió tratando de alcanzarlo hasta que finalmente se detuvo. De frente al "Monumento a los Caídos", su amigo cayó de rodillas como si un enorme peso le aquejara.

-La perdí.-Pronunció en voz alta.

Incapaz de saber qué decir, Sai optó por poner una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto, mientras trataba de encajar las piezas de aquel rompecabezas. Incómodo, le ayudó a pararse y le acompañó hasta su casa en silencio. Dudó si quedarse o no, pero finalmente decidió que el Uzumaki deseaba estar solo por un momento, así que cerró la puerta tras de sí y se marchó.

El chirrido de la puerta fue lo único que indicó al ninja que su compañero se había marchado, incapaz de resistirlo, caminó hacia los estantes de la cocina y sacó una botella de sake. Estaba a punto de llevársela a la boca, cuando miró delante de él, la nota de Sakura, en el mismo sitio donde ella la dejó. Se acercó a tomarla y la leyó una vez más: _"Lo siento, ya no puedo. Me marcho."_

Siete palabras, ¡siete putas palabras!, pensó. ¿Acaso tan poco significaba para ella? ¿No era capaz de darle siquiera una explicación? Algo a qué aferrarse. ¿Acaso podía ser tan…? No, no podía, aquellos tenía que ser un error, un arranque de su esposa. Su esposa.

¿Hacia cuenta que no la llamaba así en voz alta? Que no se deshacía en halagos para ella. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? Con ira, dejó caer la botella sin importarle que se estrellara contra el suelo, llenando el piso de la cocina con licor. El olor, ya tan familiar para él, le asqueó. Lamentó haber estado ausente las últimas semanas y le dio vergüenza reconocer que tal vez la pelirrosa había tratado de hablarle sin que él se lo hubiera permitido. Recordó una noche, unas semanas después de volver, que le habían despertado los sollozos de Sakura y él, incapaz de enfrentarla se había hecho de oídos sordos. ¡Reverendo imbécil! ¿Acaso le era muy difícil…? ¿Cuántas veces después de aquella debió emborracharse al primer indicio de sufrimiento o dolor de su parte para así poder ignorarlo? Muchas. Demasiadas. ¿Por qué?

La respuesta -igual de amarga que la pregunta- se le atoró en la garganta: No quería acercarse a ella para después ver cómo se iba. Naruto sabía desde su regreso de Suna, que Sakura iba a abandonarle. Lo supo desde aquella noche en que llegó de improviso al departamento y la escuchó discutir con Sasuke. Debió haber entrado, así quizás sabría toda la verdad; pero acompañado de sus dudas, permaneció afuera, escuchando las voces que se alzaban como gritos hacia él.

"_-Esto no puede continuar así Sakura, no sé si podré; tú necesitas…_

_-Tú no sabes lo que necesito.- La voz de su esposa lo asustó, tenía tintes de ira y miedo._

_-Lo sé bien, Naruto debe…_

_-No te atrevas a mencionarlo a él, ¡lárgate de una maldita vez, Uchiha! Y no vuelvas acercarte, si lo haces… Te juro que…_

_-¿Qué piensas hacerme, eh?- Naruto se sorprendió de escuchar aquel tono de voz derrotado de labios de su antiguo rival. –No existe nada peor que esto.- Sakura, yo te amo y…"_

No fue capaz de seguir escuchando. Salió huyendo del pasillo hacia el bosque. Se detuvo a recuperar el aliento apoyándose en un árbol; su cabeza le daba vueltas y le latía fuertemente como si allí estuviera su corazón. Incapaz de contenerse, vomitó aquel sabor amargo que parecía subir desde sus vísceras hasta su garganta. La sola idea de que Sasuke lo encontrara así, lo hizo sentir enfermo de nuevo; ciego de ira, comenzó a golpear el árbol hasta que lo partió, haciendo caso omiso de la sangre que brotaba de sus nudillos y de sus lágrimas. Después soltó un grito, grave, zorruno y se tiró sobre la tierra.

Si algún enemigo lo encontrase allí, simplemente se dejaría matar. Nada podía sentirse como aquello, ni siquiera la muerte. Nada podía compararse a la idea de su esposa siéndole infiel con Sasuke. No sabía qué idea le asqueba más: La de Sakura teniendo una aventura con el Uchiha o la de Sasuke enamorado de su esposa y siendo correspondido.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso? ¿Acaso su relación con él no había sido más que una farsa? ¿Una forma de entretenerse mientras el cerdo de Sasuke regresaba? Todas las veces que la hacía suya, ¿competía con el recuerdo de otro hombre? ¿Acaso era a aquel traidor a quien Sakura añoraba en su lecho en vez de él?

No, debía ser un error, todo aquello debía tener una explicación; ¿acaso Sakura no había sonado asustada?¿ ¿no había rechazado al Uchiha? No podía ser mentira todo aquello que habían compartido durante esos cinco años, el mudarse juntos, el día de su boda, los deseos de formar una familia…

Todo aquello había sido real, él lo sabía; así hubiera sido en verdad el segundo en el corazón de su esposa, él merecía saber la verdad. Se aferraría al último retazo de esperanza que le quedara. La amaba, era incapaz de imaginar la vida al lado de otra mujer, y aún si ella había amado a otro hombre, él estaba dispuesta a perdonarla.

El problema fue que Sakura nunca le dijo la verdad, nunca le contó sobre el encuentro con Sasuke ni los motivos de aquella discusión. Naruto siempre esperó que aquello que más temía no fuese verdad, pero al mirar aquella nota sobre la barra de la cocina tuvo que aceptarlo: La mujer que amaba, le había dejado por otro hombre.

* * *

_**A**_quella noche, Sasuke regresaba de su entrenamiento cuando percibió una sombra detrás de él, cuando se giró para enfrentarla, lo sorprendió un golpe que no pudo esquivar y que lo desarmó, aturdido, trató de incorporarse para hacer cara a su oponente.

Cuando levantó la vista, pudo ver un par de ojos azules centellando furia y desprecio. Cuando intentó levantarse, la figura lo golpeó una vez más. Tirado en el suelo, vio como la sombra se acercaba a su rostro, a milímetros de distancia, pudo oler el alcohol en el aliento del hombre mientras éste le decía:

-**Y bien teme, ¿qué se sintió cogerte a mi esposa?**


End file.
